elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycans
Lycans are the first form of werewolf, who come from descendants of an original bloodline. The natural origination behind a werewolf. A lycan and a werewolf are folkloric or mythological characters. Though a lycan and a werewolf relate to the transformation of humans into a wolf, they are different in many respects. In a werewolf, the transformation to wolf takes place on a full moon day, and they cannot restrict the transformation. In a lycan, the transformation to wolf can take place at any time,as they are natural creatures and able to control their metamorphasis. Humans (Only Humans) are transformed into werewolves and lycans when another werewolf or lycan bites them. Lycans have an exaggerated biology as they have more defined physical traits. Typically a male lycan bears heavy masculine traits as they tend to produce more testosterone compared to a human and can become bulky, have a chiseled jaw and excessive body hair (Depending it's a lottery with genes) with a Alpha like personality. Males tend to have heights that range from 6"6-7"2, A female lycan shows a large and slim build, they characterize having larger thighs and breasts, smoother voices and tends to be more docile towards their own. Females tend to have heights that range from 6"1-6"11. With much pointier ears. They're more physically capable than the average Elysium werewolf, however not as agile. Unlike the werewolf, lycans are smarter. When compared to a werewolf, a lycan is a bit more muscular. While a lycan is said to be more natural occuring, a werewolf represents witchcraft. Lycans typically could not learn sorcery other than lower ranked utility magic such as conjuring and enchanting. Lycans that have been baptised and blessed are able to go through clergyhood (it's theorized that because of their natural born bodies they aren't considered unholy). As to most lycans, they can possess stronger roars and howls, it is known that a lycan can actually break a window by roaring/howling at a frequency similar to how a human can break glass wines by reaching a frequency and pitch that matches the glass' natural frequency. Lycans can develop their roars to deafen and/or stun foes, sometimes even force opposing forces back. Lycans are also quiet heavy, due to bigger mass and muscle ratios, they can land on a surface with enough force to shatter. Lycans are also known to be able to move fast, with their bi-pedal legs able to support all their weight it's known that some lycans can stomp hard enough to break and send debris flying out of the ground. Lycans have very large lung capacity and could blow things down and even debris with a huge gust of their breath. It's assumed that most lycans who can do this are mostly the more genetically triumphant and expresses the physical traits of higher males. The typical enemy of lycans tend to be vampires (Usually because of racial hate more like past vampire problems that have created terrible rumors. Some lycans generally have racial issues with them, however.). They could even sometimes be enemies to werewolves because of their class and cultural dislikes. Lycans tend to live in a 'hierarchy' where all members of this hierarchy are ranked and given benefits based on their status and use in the pack. Although it's common to see a hierarchy some tribal lycans can live in a patriarchy where order and goverment can be established but mostly passed down through heritage or birthrights. Because of the typical wealth and how far lycans evolved as a race, a majority of lycans can now consider being alpha as political power and standing in social hierarchy, however being strong and mature are still seen as the more dominant breeds, this is most likely because of instinctual sense. Lycans now have a history to being in patriarchies and city like dwellings. Some lycan tribes have considered this advancement in social behaviors and interaction as a weakness. Wether this is true or not is completely dependant on the royal families that inhabit most of Elysium. Examples of lycan royalty include the Blackfyre family of Castamor and the Nullar family of Kretoa. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Lycanthropy in place) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Races